


firm hands and good intentions

by AshSPN



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Spanking, dom/sub elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve been getting free with the way that you’ve been talking to me. I think you need to be reminded just who’s in charge.”</p><p>Filled for prompt on Tumblr: HHH/Seth, giving Seth Sting for Night of Champions wasn't the only thing HHH does to ease his protege's anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	firm hands and good intentions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Sethhh piece I have written and I enjoyed it a bit too much. It's been my guilty pleasure as of late, no doubt. Thanks to Sherri for prompting <3

To say Seth Rollins was angry about Sting ruining his night on Raw was an understatement. He wasn’t just angry, he was _livid_. After all of the hard work that he had done, after all the _blood, sweat, and tears_ he had put into his career, he _deserved that statue ceremony._ Hunter and Stephanie had promised him that it would be his night and they had _it_ , it was _there_. So many of the fans of Twitter had tweeted messages with the brief shot of it attached just to give him a taste. It was _his night, damn it_. But _no_. Sting just had to come along and ruin it. Seth could only find solace in the fact that he was going to be given an opportunity to tear that old man apart at Night of Champions.

Seth will admit, however, that he did let his emotions get away from him. Everyone in the locker room and all of the fans would always be the firsts to jump on him about his _temper tantrums_ and while he tries to deny it, he knows that he can’t. Especially after the behavior he had post-Raw tonight. Storming down the corridors and shouting at Hunter and Stephanie to know the whereabouts of his statue, going as far as to demand his statue. It obviously hadn’t sat well with Hunter considering the look that he possessed now.

“Do you _really_ think that was an _acceptable way to talk to me_?”

They’re in Seth’s hotel room and the blinds to the balcony are shut because Seth _had thought_ things would be more interesting than _this_. He though that Hunter would give him something to calm his nerves, to help him get past everything that had happened tonight. Seth is sat at the end of the bed, his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned, because he had _hoped_. Seems like he hoped a bit too much.

“Do you really think that was an acceptable way to talk to _me_ or _Steph, Seth_?”

Hunter’s voice is almost deadly, really. He looks pissed off and everything about him shows it. His lips are pressed together as he waits for Seth’s response, his arms are crossed over his chest to shut Seth out, and his face hosts a red tint. He’s still standing, towering over Seth. Seth feels… incredibly small under the enraged gaze Hunter has on him.

One thing Seth knows is he can’t keep quiet for much longer if Hunter’s expecting an answer. “I was angry,” Seth starts out slowly, attempting to plan his words carefully. The last thing he needs is for Hunter to get the wrong idea; to think that Seth isn’t _thankful_ for all that he and Steph have done for him. “I was angry and acting off of pure emotion.”

“And you think that’s a _good excuse_?” Hunter demands, his words coming out like smacks – much like the smacks he had been giving Seth earlier, actually. While they had been masked as a method to _hype Seth up_ , Seth had known they were small forms of punishment for his attitude. A small taste of what he is going to get, more than likely.

“No.” The word comes slightly annoyed and in a childish tone. He cringes at the sound of his own voice and tacks on a soft and respecting, “Sir.”

Hunter is silent, obviously waiting for Seth to say more. When no more came, Hunter moves forward and Seth is forced to duck his head in his shame. Fingers close around his jaw and his head is angled up. The touch seems too gentle for the look that still homes on Hunter’s face, but he knows Hunter would never hurt him. Not _really_.

“You’ve been getting free with the way that you’ve been talking to me. I think you need to be reminded just who’s in charge.”

The words come out in a low, promising voice that has Seth feeling his cheeks heating up as the meaning click in his brain. Immediately, his brain is turning from _Seth Rollins, WWE and United States Champion_ to _Seth Rollins, Daddy’s prized possession_.

“Stand up,” Seth is being ordered. He doesn’t hesitate, moving to his feet immediately and letting out a soft noise when his pants are pushed down his hips. Hunter moves to sit where Seth had been before, effectively placing himself right behind the brunette. Seth doesn’t dare try to turn around without permission. He just lifts one leg when it’s tapped so he could step out of one pant leg, then lifts the other when it’s tapped to do the same.

The air in the room suddenly seems a lot hotter to Seth, who feels like his entire body is a furnace. When Hunter’s hands slip down his sides and slowly push his briefs down from his hips, Seth can feel himself getting briefly lightheaded. They fall and pool to the floor around his ankles, but he doesn’t move until the taps come again.

“You’ve been misbehaving a lot as of late, angel,” Hunter’s voice is sounding in the silent room, bringing Seth back to the situation at hand. Hunter’s hands wrap around Seth’s waist now, turning him around to face him. Seth looks down to where Hunter is sitting with glazed over brown eyes. Even standing over him in this way still makes Seth feel incredibly _small_ compared. “Lay over Daddy’s lap.”

Seth hesitates for only a moment before he’s doing as he’s told. He knows where this is going, knows it in the very fiber of his bones. This isn’t the first time he’s been laid over Hunter’s lap. He settles, making sure he’s at the proper angle, his torso laid across Hunter’s knees and his knees drawn up onto the bed to put his backside into the air.

Seth is holding his breath when he feels Hunter’s hand smooth along his ass. “When you can’t take anymore, I want you to _apologize_ , Seth. But only when you can’t take anymore. And trust me, I’ll know if you’re lying. Do you understand?”

Seth is nodding desperately, but his tongue fails him. The first swift smack sounds a second before Seth feels the sting. He jerks as the strike of pain mixed with pleausre rings through his body, a whimper passing through his lips. He knows that Hunter wants a verbal response. “Y-Yes sir,” he finally manages, only to be struck again. “D-Daddy,” he corrects himself now, his voice shaking, “Yes Daddy.”

This seems to appease Hunter, who gently rubs on the reddening skin of Seth’s behind, only to strike again after. Seth whimpers, as each smack seems to get harder and possess more power. Soon, it burns with the sting with each strike and he can feel his shaft twitching along with each methodical swat. Seth is squirming, trying to get some kind of friction going on his arousal while also trying to move his hands to somehow soften each blow.

Hunter grabs onto each of his wrists and pins them against the small of his back, using his free hand to do so before returning to spanking Seth with the same hand as before. Soon, Seth is a writhing and whining mess across his daddy’s lap, tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m sorry,” he’s babbling out, after he really could take no more. Hunter’s hand stops, the precise rhythm of spanks ending. “I shouldn’t have talked to you like that. I shouldn’t have been a little brat. You always do what’s best for me and I still-“ A loud whimper sounds as Hunter’s hand smooths over the red flesh of his bottom.

“It’s okay, angel,” Hunter is softly assuring now. “Did you learn your lesson?” Seth nods, mumbling an affirmative under his breath. “That’s Daddy’s boy. C’mon, sit up.” Seth moves with Hunter’s help, instead sitting in a straddling position on Hunter’s lap. Hunter wipes away the stray tears and takes his time with thoroughly kissing Seth.

Hunter’s lips were slightly chapped while Seth’s were wet with his own saliva. Hunter’s lips caress over Seth’s, littlenoises being heard as their lips move. His hands brush through Seth’s hair while Seth’s own lace around the back of Hunter’s neck. Seth is hesitant about tracing his tongue against Hunter’s bottom lip, but is rewarded when the older man’s lips part. The longer the kiss goes on, the more Seth’s heart calms from the earlier punishment, even if he does still feel the throbbing on his backside.

The kiss only ends when Seth lets out a loud gasp, Hunter’s fingers wrapping around his length. Clever fingers give a drawn out stroke that makes Seth’s entire body begin to shake, brown eyes wide as they stare.

“I think you deserve a small reward for being so obedient,” Hunter whispers to him and Seth’s cheeks flush as another slow stroke is given. Hunter’s thumb rubs over the head, teasing the slit. On the down stroke, he massages just under the head before his hand continues its path downward. Seth’s eyes flicker shut before he forces them open again. Hunter always knows how to make him feel the best. “You’re such a good boy for apologizing and every good boy deserves a little reward, don’t you think?” Seth nods slowly, his head falling to Hunter’s shoulder now. Hunter is quick to press a kiss to his temple that was covered by a curtain of his hair.

“Daddy,” Seth breathes out, his eyes shutting as he rocks his hips unconsciously. Hunter gives a breathy chuckle, his hand leaving Seth’s shaft. Seth gives a small noise of protest, but cuts himself off at the sound of a zipper. He opens his eyes and angles his head to look down, seeing that Hunter was undoing his own pants now.

Another gentle kiss is pressed to Seth’s head as Hunter shifts about to pull his pants and underwear down enough to free his own arousal. Seth bites his lip at the sight, just like he always does. Hunter has always been _impressive_ to Seth. He’s long and thick, a vein running along the underside that Seth could always feel throbbing against his tongue if he focused enough. It always fills Seth so nicely, but Seth knows he won’t be experiencing that tonight.

Hunter is grunting as he leans over to the side, Seth lifting his head from his shoulder to make the movement less awkward for him. Hunter rummages through Seth’s bag – which Seth has learned to always have at the side of his bed – before he’s producing some lube. “You know Daddy loves you, right, angel?” Hunter asks, squeezing some of the lube into his hand. Seth nods, his breathing hitching as the hand wraps around both his own cock and Hunter’s.

The feeling of having Hunter’s shaft pressed so closely to his and to feel the way Hunter’s hand slides around them is heaven. Seth’s eyes are closing and his head is falling forward to Hunter’s shoulder again.

“You’re Daddy’s prized possession. I always knew just how good you would be from the very beginning. And you haven’t disappointed me at all.” Hunter’s voice is in Seth’s ear, whispering softly as his hand works over them. Seth’s insides feel like they’re melting as Hunter, with his free hand, traces a lone finger slowly down Seth’s spine. “You can get a bit mouthy, sure, but you know Daddy’s always loved it.”

Seth nods again and whimpers out as Hunter slowly rocks his hips up, their shafts sliding together in a way that causes Seth’s head to spin. “D-Daddy,” Seth mumbles, his voice almost a purr as his back arches against Hunter’s finger that trails its way to the small of Seth’s back.

“I’ve got you, angel,” Hunter whispers in assurance. He always does. He always was there when Seth needed him, unless he wanted to prove to Seth that Seth _didn’t_ need him all the time.

The hand doesn’t speed up in their strokes, but Seth easily gets lost in Hunter’s touch. He’s letting out soft moans as the finger on his spine trails up to his hair once more, taking hold of long locks in a tight grip. A tug has him moaning louder, his head tilting back just enough for Hunter to kiss him.

Their lips slide together again as Hunter’s thumbs at the tip of Seth’s shaft, causing hard shudders to go through him. The heat in his stomach is building and the throbbing in his ass just intensifies as his heart begins to beat faster once more.

Hunter’s free hand slips lower, his fingers splaying over the heat of red skin, rubbing slowly over flesh and muscle. The tips of his fingers barely slip between Seth’s cheeks, teasing over the pucker there, and Seth – behind closed eyes – sees white as he comes. His moan is swallowed by Hunter as his body jerks into his strokes. In his orgasmic bliss, the only thing he’s aware of is Hunter’s warm seed being added to the mess that was already created.

Seth’s breathing slows back to normal in a few minutes, Hunter’s adoring hand tracing patterns onto his spine. While his heart is steadying, he takes a moment to just breathe Hunter in. His arms wrap around the older man in a clinging hug, burying his face into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

“I love you, Daddy,” Seth whispers into his skin. Hunter’s hand threads into his hair, the hand covered in spunk remaining to the side to keep things from getting any messier.

“I love you too, angel,” Hunter murmurs in response, pressing his face into Seth’s shoulder in. They remain like this, tight in an embrace and absorbed in each other until well after Seth’s heart slows.

Seth ends up dozing off, feeling safe and content just like he always does in Hunter’s arm. But, just like always, he wakes alone. The only thing that lets him know it wasn’t a dream was the sensitive skin of his bottom and the smell of Hunter that still lingers in the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
